


Люди и их карточки

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Atop the Fourth Wall, That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome, machine of death - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Discussion of Various Ways to Die, Drug Use, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Overall depressing situations, Spoilers for To Boldly Flee, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Перевод <a href="http://aunt-zelda.livejournal.com/322231.html">Those People With the Cards</a> авторства aunt_zelda.<br/>Разрешение получено.<br/>Бета GippoRex.</p>
<p>Идея Машины Смерти (устройства, которое в обмен на каплю крови сообщает тебе причину твоей будущей смерти) впервые была упомянута в <a href="http://www.qwantz.com/comics/comic2-706-3.png">Dinosaur Comic</a>, а позже легла в основу собственной <a href="http://machineofdeath.net/">минифраншизы</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Люди и их карточки

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод [Those People With the Cards](http://aunt-zelda.livejournal.com/322231.html) авторства aunt_zelda.  
> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета GippoRex.
> 
> Идея Машины Смерти (устройства, которое в обмен на каплю крови сообщает тебе причину твоей будущей смерти) впервые была упомянута в [Dinosaur Comic](http://www.qwantz.com/comics/comic2-706-3.png), а позже легла в основу собственной [минифраншизы](http://machineofdeath.net/).

_Сноб_  
Никто не понимает, почему его так тянет к коксу, ведь всем известно, как опасна эта дрянь. Люди думают, что у него нет карточки, или что он из тех фриков, чья карточка гласит "Кокаин" или "Передозировка".  
Хотя он-то знает, что дело будет не в нём.  
На его карточке написано "Пуля".  
Возможно, он сотворит под кайфом что-то не то и получит пулю. А может, это будет что-то совершенно случайное: шальная пуля от городского психа, бешеная лошадь по кличке Пуля, копия "Серебряной пули", которую ему запустят в голову.  
В любом случае, дело будет не в кокаине.  
Вот что он говорит себе, вдыхая вторую (или уже третью?) дорожку за ночь. Вот что он повторяет, притягивая к себе на колени этого канадского паренька с кудрявыми волосами и широко распахнутыми доверчивыми глазами.  
— Попробуй, малыш, ты заслужил это, — улыбается он.  
Люк мотает головой; Сноб целует его, и в волосах Люка остаётся белая россыпь порошка. 

_Критик_  
Он не уверен, что значит его карта. Его по какой-то причине похоронят заживо? Какой-нибудь план его убийства увенчается моментальным успехом? Или его смерть будет частью некоей огромной, запутанной схемы? Может, через много лет ему отчаянно будут нужны деньги, он ввяжется в ограбление банка и потерпит неудачу?  
Какого вообще хрена может значить "Сюжет"?

_Фейлос_  
К настоящему моменту он сломал уже одиннадцать Машин.  
Он кладёт палец в слот, слушает, как шумит механизм, и в конце Машина выдаёт ему карточку. Затем ещё одну. И ещё одну. И ещё две, три, пять, девять, а затем Машина начинает дымиться и выплёвывать из себя карточки — обгорелые, дымящиеся, объятые огнём, который живо перекидывается на весь угол торгового центра...  
Фейлос ухмыляется и кладёт палец в последнюю Машину. Это уже двенадцатый номер.  
Его спальня вся заполнена карточками, которые Машины успевали выдать ему, прежде чем взорваться. Бесконечный список смертей, слишком обширный, чтоб их можно было как-то подсчитать или классифицировать.

_Обскура Лупа_  
Она не любит готовить. Она избегает этого занятия, как только может, её плита даже не подключена к электросети. Она не хочет, чтобы, когда придёт время, это было нечто ординарное, вроде плиты или даже водонагревателя. Она хочет, чтобы это оказалась машина, или грандиозная автокатастрофа, или уничтожение какого-нибудь здания. Что-нибудь масштабное, яркое, запоминающееся.  
"Взрыв" — вот что написано на её карточке. Лупа отлично разбирается в них: она навидалась в кино взрывов всех сортов. Она надеется, что, когда наступит её время, это окажется стоящий взрыв.

_Оанцитизен_  
Он не из тех людей, что всюду размахивают своими карточками, чтобы впечатлить всех или закадрить девушку. У него нет особого бумажника со специальным отделением для неё или одной из тех нелепых футболок с пластиковым кармашком на груди, чтобы демонстрировать карточку всем желающим.  
Однако его карточка вложена в рамку, маленькую дорогую рамку, и он хранит её в ящике стола. Иногда он смотрит на неё, когда чувствует… ну, когда ему нужно напомнить себе, что его жизнь ещё не окончена.  
"Разбитое сердце"  
Это значит, что он должен полюбить кого-то - по крайней мере, однажды.  
Он думает, какой она… ну, или он, пол не так уж важен… окажется. Какая у этого человека будет улыбка, как будет звучать его смех, как он будет одеваться. Он надеется, что его страх не окажет пагубного влияния на его будущую любовь, сколько бы она ни длилась. Ночью, наедине со своими мыслями, он даже осмеливается порой мечтать, что он и его неизвестная любовь проведут вместе десятилетия, вместе же состарятся, и он умрёт от "разбитого сердца", когда ему будет далеко за семьдесят, восемьдесят, девяносто или даже больше. После того, как он похоронит свою вторую половину.  
Он ждёт. Он выжидает. Он жаждет той любви, что будет предшествовать разбитому сердцу. 

_Диаманда Хэган_  
Хэган отказывается проверять себя. Она говорит, что выше этого, утверждает, что не умрёт никогда. Вместо этого она заставляет проходить проверку всех своих миньонов. Собственно, это также своеобразная проверка и для неё: то, что убьёт её, должно сначала миновать их.  
Все их карточки гласят "Хэган", или "Госпожа", или "Следование приказам". Все до единой.  
Она знает, что, если это когда-нибудь изменится, жди беды.  
Пока что… Пусть миньоны проходят проверки — она же будет держаться от Машины подальше. Её вполне устраивает такое положение дел. 

_Линкара_  
Порой люди говорят ему, что он слишком упорствует в своём героизме. Что он слишком упрям, слишком прямолинеен. Не понимают, почему он ни в какую не желает даже ругаться в своём шоу.  
Враги часто пытаются переманить его на свою сторону и клянут последними словами его упорство, когда он отказывается сдаваться. Называют его слабым, наивным, цепляющимся за никому не нужные идеалы.  
Он никому из них не говорит о причине своих действий. Они злодеи, они недостойны знать её.  
Он рассказал о ней нескольким друзьям, только самым близким. Он не хочет, чтобы всё выглядело так, будто он хвастается своей карточкой. Он знает, что многие на его месте именно так бы и поступили, использовали бы её, чтобы знакомиться в барах, получать за её счёт бесплатную выпивку, пробиваться на ток-шоу. Он много видел таких людей. Он считает их жалкими, считает, что они не заслуживают своих карточек.  
"Спасение чужой жизни"  
Линкара хочет быть достойным такой смерти, быть человеком, который заслужил проявление подобного героизма. Он надеется, что тот, кого он спасёт, проживёт хорошую жизнь и сделает мир немного лучше. 

_Люк и Иннеры_  
Люк получает четырнадцать карточек. Машина недовольно грохочет, но не взрывается.  
Рассортировать их нелегко. Наконец кому-то в голову приходит блестящая идея вытягивать карточки, по очереди беря контроль над общим телом. Это занимает некоторое время, не считая усилий, затраченных на то, чтобы не выглядеть слишком подозрительно, но они справляются. Однако Люк всё равно не выпускает Ральфа наружу, так что теперь у них на руках тринадцать карточек и одна лишняя — для Ральфа.  
Карточка Филиппа гласит "Язва", и он ворчит о том, как этой Машине недостаёт логики, а Ринго всхлипывает от волнения.  
Карточка Донни — "Иглобрюх", что удивляет всех, пока Донни не объясняет, что у него аллергия на морепродукты. Все решают, что это будет либо несчастный случай, либо месть обманутой пассии. Но Донни это не тревожит — конечно, при условии, что после разрыва с отравителем он проведёт достаточно долго времени со своей новой любовью.  
Карточку Джеймса, "Ковёр", можно интерпретировать настолько по-разному, что они бросают это дело. Тем не менее, они застукивают Джеймса, когда он в три часа ночи пытается вынести все ковры из дома. Люку, чьё тело несколько часов заставляли таскать далеко не лёгкие ковры, это категорически не нравится.  
Ринго достаётся "Сон". Он широко улыбается.  
— Эй, это не так уж плохо! Смерть во сне, звучит просто отлично.  
Филипп, всё ещё недовольный своей "Язвой" , принимается доказывать, что это необязательно будет значит именно сон Ринго, может, заснёт водитель машины, которая его переедет, или что-то подобное. Ринго отмахивается от него и ночью спит как младенец.  
На карточке Стэнли написано "Кон" — он настаивает, что это значит "конвенция", как Комик-кон, и все приходят к выводу, что кто-нибудь пристукнет его ради пропуска.  
Результат Лукаса гласит "Старость", что логично. В конце концов, только это и может его убить. Он выглядит взволнованным и некоторое время держится за Ринго, шмыгая носом в его рубашку и пытаясь не заплакать.  
Скотт получает "Падение". Он принимается размышлять вслух, значит ли это падение с лестницы или моральное падение, а может, что-то или кто-то упадёт на него… Пока он ходит кругами, остальные решают продолжить.  
Нил долго в прямом смысле слова вытанцовывает вокруг да около, сначала не желая видеть свою карточку, затем боясь спутать её с тем, что должно быть карточкой Ральфа. Наконец он открывает её.  
"Воздух"  
Нил падает в обморок и не просыпается ещё неделю.  
Гаю достаётся "Сердечный приступ", весьма распространённая карточка. Гай надеялся на что-то, связанное с выпивкой или девушками, и весь вечер недовольно ворчит из-за этого.  
Дэйву тоже достаётся "Сердечный приступ", к его бурному возмущению.  
— Это уже было! — жалуется он, кивая на Гая. — Так нечестно! Я хочу попробовать снова!  
Ретч достаёт "Удушение". Смущённо поежившись, он как можно быстрее покидает остальных. Ральф раздражающе ухмыляется и напевает "я знаю то, чего не знает здесь никто!", пока наконец не замолкает под их угрюмыми взглядами. Люк хмурится: его терзают подозрения. Касающиеся одного смутного воспоминания о том, как он однажды в шестнадцать лет проснулся с затянутым на шее ремнём, вспотевший, с испачканными спермой штанами, перед телевизором, где шла какая-то документалка о пиратах, и не имея ни малейшего понятия, как он туда попал. Хм.  
Из всех возможных вариантов Терри достаётся "Правительство". Это побуждает его присоединиться к группе людей с такой же карточкой, и они проводят уйму времени вместе в онлайн-чатах, размышляя об этом. Он делает значки на выходных. Никто больше значки не носит, так что он увешивает ими весь рюкзак, и Люк потом три часа отцепляет их и выуживает иглы из сумки.  
Карточка Ральфа гласит "Электричество". У всех разом возникает нехорошее подозрение о подоплёке этой смерти. Люк ещё больше укрепляется в решении держать Ральфа под замком. Ральф же с противным смешком шутит о канадском барбекю и гадает вслух, почувствуют ли все остальные электрический ток, что пройдёт через их общее тело. Ральфу _действительно_ не терпится оседлать молнию*.  
Люк заталкивает его так глубоко, как только может, и захлопывает за ним дверцу.  
Люк. После всего увиденного Люку не особо хочется смотреть на свою карточку. Но, конечно, он не может пойти на попятную, не сейчас, не на виду у тринадцати своих внутренних личностей.  
Вспотевшей рукой он переворачивает карточку.  
"Одиночество"  
На сей раз никто не отпускает смешных комментариев или предположений.

**Author's Note:**

> * "Оседлать молнию" - сл. "быть казнённым на электрическом стуле"


End file.
